Hallow the Echidna
Hallow the Echidna is a Fan Based Character made by http://e0dshadow.deviantart.com/ 'Background story' After the civil war between the Nocturnus Tribe and their fellow Echidnas ended and the Nocturus tribes was banished to the''' Twilight Cage', they found themselves in an extremely hostel and violent new world full of other 'God' like creatures. Mostly already relying on very power technology '''Imperator Pir'Oth LX' the leader of the Nocturnus tribe suggested the reconstruction of the Gizoid projects. This being one of the tribes most powerful wepons the people agreed. LX later decided to created the ultimate Gizoid (which they had tried to do before and failed) would only be possible by using bio- tech. (aka a living being). Hallow is the first successful model of these new experiments. Built in secret very few knew about the tribes new abomination. Hallow himself has no memory of his life before the experiments and has no idea if he was a victim or a volunteer. Born only to give out destruction Hallow could see the evil LX was spreading through 'his people' and he grew sick of being a lacky to it.. Feeling no loyalty to the race he was once a part of or their leader Hallow left. Being a high ranking soldier it wasnt hard to escape... Wondering aimlessly for a true meaning to life there in the Twilight Cage...Hallow managed to draw the attention of''' Argus'the entity which broght the Nocturnus their in the first place... seeing the lack of curuption in his character and the resistance for greed and power is what got the Nocturnus banished in the first place Argus wrapped Hallow (unexpectedly) back through time and space.. This proved itself to be dangerous and uncontrollable for Hallow who ended up on '''Earth/Mobius' surprised and confused at this new world Hallow had no choice but began he search once more. 'Abilities' He has a full body armor suit, like most of the Nocturnas this provides him extra protection from all damage and elements. Hes also been living a life in the Twilight Cage full of violence so he has lots of battle experiences and a scar to prove it hes very strong willed ans will not give up. On his right hand he carries around a large and powerful gun which is part of the suit. This gun is his primary wepon it shots out massive amounts of a blue-ish plazama that bursts with raw energy the gun is capable of doing huge amounts of damages. Hallow uses his right arm as a far away and a close range weapon which hes gotten very good at but makes it almost imposable for him to attack 2 or more people at once. Hes very powerful but lacks the ability's of most others. Hes stronger than Knuckles in bare strength and can blast through almost anything with his arm, but Hallow lacks the ability to run at any speed. Unlike Shadow the Hedgehog '''he has no kind of rocket shoe so hes reduced to a normal run [slower than '''Knuckles faster than Omega] and a speed dash he gets by blasting off the ground with his gun which can shoot him up into the air. With his powerful eyes he able to lock onto multiple targets and has unbelievable aim and balance. Hallow has never gotten a hold of the 7 Chaos Emerald 'and attempt to go super the massive amount of energy has a history of corrupting the Gizoid projects. Hallow isn't aware of this but sees no real reason to press the question. 'Personality Naturally stand off-ish to most and very untrustworthy to anyone he doesnt know.. Its truly a complement if he admits he trust you. Hallow stays calm in a fight and is the last one to ever panic. Outside of fighting Hallow is like his fellow echidnas hiding a rageful side that shows its self occasionally when hes being teased by a close group of trusted friends. He takes pride in everything he does wanting to do his best. Even though he seems to be very closed off hes not afraid to speak up and is not shy but will only share his opinion if he thinks itll make a difference or it needs to be done. With his friends however he'll heavily teases them liking to see people deal with him. Angry at his past he keep a deeply seeded gruge towards his people and anyone who takes what they have for granted. Hes very judgmental thinking that everyone should use what they are given cause some are not so lucky. Often Hallow finds himself walking a thin line between being hero or villain. (give people peace and judice that he never had or punishing them for being so ungrateful) Hallow is an anti-hero. 'Interactions with other characters' 'LX' The leader of the Nocturnas Tribe he is completely responsable for making Hallow into the creature he is today. LX refuses Hallows requests when he wants to know about his past and sees him as only a wepon. Hallow naturally doesnt like the idea of being used and resents LX because hes unable to give Hallow the questions of life he seeks. Hallow hold a great deal of anger in from his in counters with LX and cant wait to meet him again and force some answers out of him. [[Sugar the Hedgehog|'Sugar the Hedgehog']] After getting warpped to Earth Hallow was alone and confused the first person he met was Sugar the Hedgehog. His relationship with her grows quikly after they met. He seeks to learn as much as he can from her and in the process becomes very confortable around her. Sugar is one of the few people hallow will lower his helemet for. Both are hauted by a dark past so they get along well and feeling responsable for her he does his best to help sugar with hers. They bicker alot, but its all in play.. They are best friends so when Sugar started to put a team together [Team Eternal] she didnt even have to ask Hallow joined up being the Power of their group. Sugar is the leader of the group and he follows her with great loyalty. 'Digital the Bat' She is another member of team Eternal she takes the role of flight. Digital 'and Hallow get along well enought to be friends. Mostly because Digital is able to find humor in Hallow and Sugars back and forth arguments. She kind and uses alot of tech so she intrests Hallow enough so they get along. Hallow met her through sugar. "any friend of sugar is a friend of mine" 'DR. Eggman Hallow is extremely untrusting at the D'octor '''and refuses to lower his guard around him. Hes seen how the doctor opperates and refuses to let himself be made a fool of. No one on Earth however has more knowledge about the Gizoid than the doctor so Hallow is fored to seek his aid on occations keeping a very work like relationship with Eggman he wouldn't expect or accept any favors. 'Tails' The second smartest person on earth Hallow often relys on Tails to repair his armor when its needed... also hes much more decent to deal with than Eggman. Hallows no fan Tails personallity thinking the kid is way to hopful and childish at times but acts respectful consider the little kid has done so much in so few years. 'Sonic the hedgehog' Hallow hates his cocky mood and get aggrovated around him easily when Sonic trys to show off, But in a weird way respects how Sonic can see the best in people even in the darkest of times something Hallow has a hard time doing. Hallow wishes Sonic talked less and took things more serisously and often tells him that to his face mocking his teen-punkish additood. 'Shadow the hedgehog' Hallow knowns of shadows dark past as much as anyone else does he was very interested since it has alot to do with the Gizoid project. Also Shadow is very close to Sugar the hedgehog he keeps there relationship in mind as he helps sugar after his 'death'. Once shadow is revealded to be alive Hallow is speaks with him on one eggmans ship of sonic heros shadow refurses to him as one of his fellow wepons of war that must be destroyed if humans every hope to have true peace and than akwardly thanks Hallow for helping sugar.. if anything they would be considered light friends.. and hallow has said he trusts him. 'Facts''' *Hallow has an exteremly ruff deep voice. *Hallow has a scar on his left eye/cheek given to him by Kron *Hallow is right handed and his gun is in his right hand therefore showing he favors violence. *Hallow hates being compared to his fellow echidnas or nocturnas *Hates people who have easy peaceful lives and still complain *Wishes he understood life and seeks wisdom *Cares nothing for world domination or being a hero in peoples eyes *Hallows last thought is what people will think about him *Hallows suit allows him to go underwater *His suit can be taken off *His suits lights can be turned off *Hallow respects people who show honor *Hallow cares for Sugar the hedgehog *Hallow wishes he could go to space and is fasinated by the moon *Hallows pupils are red but his eyes are black *Hallow can where the suit without his gun *Hallow in an anti- hero and has a hard time picking sides in a conflect but onces he decided hes extremely stubborn *Still is taken suprise by some of the things found on earth that most people consider normal *Hallow has never used a chaos emerald before and doesnt care about the *Hallow teases with friends thinking its fun *Hallow is very mean when pushed and doesnt know whats to far *Normal conversation is difficult to manage Category:Browse Category:Echidnas